


i want you (for worse or for better)

by MissSugarPlum



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (also for the sake of plot eddie is alive but ronnie isn't), (hint: it's not working), (it's an AU okay just go with it), F/F, F/M, Femslash February, Gen, Not beta-read, caitlin is trying not to be charmed, lisa knows how to appreciate a beautiful sight, still a day late but catching up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPlum/pseuds/MissSugarPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Worked up quite a sweat out there, didn’t you?”</p><p>Caitlin checks her annoyed sigh, because although she’s really not in the mood for flirting or conversation, she doesn’t want to come off as rude during one of the most important days of her friend’s life, and she musters up a smile she hopes isn’t too fake—only for it to fall abruptly off her face as she recognizes the person standing barely three feet away from her.</p><p>“<i>You</i>!”</p><p>“Hey cutie,” Lisa Snart drawls, “nice dress.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want you (for worse or for better)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weekend_conspiracy_theorist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/gifts).



> For Flarrow Femslash Valentine's Week - Day Five is wedding!
> 
> (I know, I know, I'm still a day behind - but I'm catching up and _actually writing_ this time, and that's what matters, right?)
> 
> Dedicated to [the](http://weekend-conspiracy-theorist.tumblr.com) [bae](http://lisasneeze.tumblr.com), who loves this ship so much and deserves all the Nice Things, and also because I'm pretty sure she's the one who introduced me to this ship, way back when. I love you babe, be my Galentine? :D <3
> 
> (shut up, I'm cheesy, alright? it's a thing.)
> 
> I've got most of tomorrow off, so expect today's and tomorrow's (or, looking at what time it is, yesterday's and today's, omg) prompts sometime then!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Title from Tay's How You Get The Girl - because let's face it, this girl's got some damn good lyrics)

“Ladies and gentlemen! Introducing, for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Eddie Thawne!”

 

Caitlin claps wildly along with everyone else, laughing as Cisco sticks two fingers in his mouth and whistles sharply. Eddie and Iris strike an impressive figure, Eddie sleek in his dark fitted tuxedo and Iris radiant in her classically elegant dress, both beaming so brightly Caitlin is sure their jaws will ache with it in the morning.

 

She thinks she’s never seen two people so happy and so deliriously in love before, and her chest aches with an old pain, right underneath the small ring strung on a fine chain around her neck.

 

She’s so happy, though, for Iris and Eddie both—so incredibly happy that they got the chance of a happy ending—and on her most maudlin of days, she thinks it’s better this way, that Eddie survived where Ronnie couldn’t. She’d already lost Ronnie once, after all, and she feels that Iris wouldn’t have been able to handle the loss as well as Caitlin, who is already intimately familiar with that kind of pain.

 

But that’s a thought for a different time and place, Caitlin tells herself firmly. She smooths her hands down her dress, admiring the rich purple fabric Iris had insisted on (and that, as a bridesmaid, Caitlin actually doesn’t hate), and the smile she pastes on when Iris catches her eye feels genuine.

 

-x-

 

“Dance with me, Caitlin!”

 

Caitlin resists the urge to laugh at Barry, all done up in a dark purple suit and bowtie to match Linda and Caitlin as Iris’s other bridesmaids, instead just raising an eyebrow at him. “I’m good.”

 

“ _Cait_ ,” Barry whines plaintively. “You danced with Cisco earlier!”

 

“I didn’t have a choice, it was the first dance. Go ask Linda, if you really want to dance that badly.”

 

Barry wrinkles his nose, giving Caitlin a look that suggests she has offended him down to his toes. “Once was enough, thanks. I mean, we’re cool and all, _now_ , but I think it’s better when we don’t push it.” He holds his hand out to her, waggling his fingers and raising his eyebrows entreatingly. “Please?”

 

Caitlin sighs as she relents, grabbing his hand and pulling herself to her feet. Barry only laughs at her, not fooled in the slightest—Caitlin can’t quite contain the grin pulling her lips up, and she smacks his arm as she joins in his laughter.

 

“Fine. But only one dance, that’s _it_.”

 

“Sure, sure,” Barry says unconvincingly, nodding along, and Caitlin winces at the thought of her aching feet at the end of the night. “I’ll rub your feet for you tomorrow,” Barry adds, as if he can read her mind, and Caitlin almost hates that the offer helps.

 

“Don’t think I’ll be drinking enough to forget that promise,” she threatens, and Barry laughs again, smacking a loud kiss on her cheek before pulling her onto the dance floor.

 

-x-

 

Several dances and perhaps a glass or two of champagne later, and Caitlin’s not quite sure where Barry’s gone and disappeared to—she’s danced the last two dances with Cisco, and the one before those with Iris, and her feet are _screaming_ at her to take a break. She hobbles off the dance floor and makes a beeline for the table full of refreshments, guzzling down two full cups of water in quick succession before leaning a hip against the table, content enough in catching her breath and watching Linda and Cisco do some ridiculous version of a salsa.

 

“Worked up quite a sweat out there, didn’t you?”

 

Caitlin checks her annoyed sigh, because although she’s really not in the mood for flirting or conversation, she doesn’t want to come off as rude during one of the most important days of her friend’s life, and she musters up a smile she hopes isn’t too fake—only for it to fall abruptly off her face as she recognizes the person standing barely three feet away from her.

 

“ _You_!”

 

“Hey cutie,” Lisa Snart drawls, “nice dress.” She smirks, eyes raking up and down Caitlin’s figure, and Caitlin shivers, feeling uncomfortably exposed under the scorching heat of Lisa’s eyes.

 

“What are you _doing_ here?” Caitlin demands, and she looks around wildly, trying to determine if anyone else has noticed or recognized the notorious supervillain in the same room as them, dressed to the nines in a sensational red number and sky-high glittering heels.

 

“Relax,” Lisa laughs. The sound is light, playful, and Caitlin glares at her for it. “I’m not here to disrupt the pretty newlyweds’ festivities, don’t worry.”

 

“Then you won’t have any problems leaving,” Caitlin hisses, and Lisa frowns at the scathing tone of her voice.

 

“Now now, no need for such hostility,” she tuts, snatching up a cup of lemonade from the table and sipping at it daintily. “Just doing a little reconnaissance, is all.”

 

“Reconnaissance for _what_?” Caitlin snaps, but then immediately after says, “Wait, no, don’t tell me, I don’t need the headache.”

 

Lisa laughs again and it’s the same light sound as before, nothing sardonic in her voice or dark in her face, just pure enjoyment from antagonizing Caitlin. “Don’t you worry that precious brain of yours,” she says, and Caitlin marvels at the fact that she doesn’t sound nearly as condescending as she _should_ , especially with a phrase like that. “I’m sure you and the rest of your _Team Flash_ ”—she lowers her voice as if she’s actually worried about eavesdroppers, and Caitlin tries not to be utterly charmed by that—“will figure it out soon enough.”

 

“Joy,” Caitlin groans. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to make a call to the _Flash_ —”

 

“Leave it, Dr. Snow,” Lisa interrupts, and she grins wickedly. “Let him enjoy his dancing.”

 

Caitlin feels like her eyes are going to pop out of her skull, despite having extensive medical knowledge and _knowing_ the impossibility of such a feat (but then again, what does she know of what’s truly impossible or not? She stares the impossible in the face every single day), and she stalks forward, pushing herself into Lisa’s space in an effort to come off as even slightly intimidating, though the other woman towers over her in her heels. “ _What did you just say_ ,” she growls out dangerously, poking a finger threateningly at her.

 

Lisa’s eyebrows raise in astonishment at her display, though her eyes still shine with a slight sheen of mischief. “Your boy’s actually pretty good at the whole secret-identity schtick, never fear,” she says, and her voice reminds Caitlin of the way she talks to Barry when he’s in her hospital bed and hurt and scared—calming without being patronizing. “But this girl’s got smarts—and a brother who doesn’t have a poker face worth _shit_. Barry Allen’s secret is safe with me.”

 

Caitlin’s surprised into a burst of laughter, and the knot in her chest loosens at Lisa’s consolatory words—she knows Lisa operates within the same parameters as her older brother, that though they have no qualms with stealing their way into a comfortable living and making threats that make even the toughest men shake in their boots, no matter their intention of actually following through, they both have a strict code when it comes to matters of honor, that they will keep their word no matter what, because that sort of integrity is important to them despite their dubious morality.

 

In short, Caitlin knows she can, in reality and without disastrous consequence, trust Lisa Snart.

 

(She just has to make sure any deals or promises made have no loopholes or room for error, because there is _no way_ she is letting any of them go through another catastrophe like the metahuman transfer at Ferris Air.)

 

(She’d also like to think she’s smart enough to catch anything underhanded that Lisa might try and throw at her.)

 

“Thank you,” she finally murmurs to Lisa, and Lisa smiles back at her, this time completely genuinely.

 

“Not my secret to spill,” she says easily. “Besides, what’s a little subterfuge between friends?”

 

“We’re _not_ friends,” Caitlin immediately rejoins—and there’s that laugh again, the one that’s doing dangerous things to Caitlin’s insides, making her heart crash against her ribcage and her breath snag and dry up in her throat and her intestines twist all around her stomach and squeeze and squeeze and _squeeze_ until she feels like she’s just a tangle of messy body parts and even messier emotions.

 

Lisa goes quiet at that, but not in a way that makes Caitlin worry—on the contrary, it’s like the way she narrows her eyes, purses her lips, tilts her head thoughtfully, all brings Caitlin back to life, stomach flipping freely, air bursting in her lungs, heart tripping into overtime, and the way Lisa smiles and inches closer grounds Caitlin in the moment, tethers her to this plane of reality, makes her feel solid and _whole_. “We’re not, are we,” she says, and it’s not even a question.

 

It never was.

 

Caitlin smiles, and she ends up being the one to close the distance between them.

 

-x-

 

-x-

 

-x-

 

_bonus:_

 

Caitlin gasps as her back hits the wall soundly—the breath is knocked completely from her lungs, but that’s more to do with Lisa’s mouth sucking at the soft, sensitive flesh behind her ear than anything else. Caitlin scrabbles for purchase, hands grasping for any part of Lisa she can reach, tangling in her long hair, gripping the slim line of her hip, scratching at the back of her shoulder when teeth graze the lobe of her ear—the sound that Lisa makes then, a sort-of cross between a growl and a moan, is one Caitlin is determined to make her repeat.

 

(A part of Caitlin is interestedly cataloguing the different sounds and reactions that certain actions elicit from the beautiful, beautifully talented woman so entangled with her, but the rest of her is rather preoccupied with _actually eliciting those sounds_.)

 

(She does, however, hope they’ll have more than just this one night, more than just this one chance, to know each other, to learn as much as they can, complete their knowledge of the other so completely they’ll have no idea where one of them ends and the other begins.)

 

Caitlin guides Lisa’s mouth back to hers, wanting more of that delicious friction, needing more of the feeling of being completely wrapped up in Lisa, caught up in her essence, and tries to capture every flavor, every nuance of Lisa that she possibly can. Lisa moans again, tongue twisting with Caitlin’s lasciviously, stimulating every nerve ending on Caitlin’s body, and she snakes a hand through the twist of hair knotted at the nape of Caitlin’s neck and _yanks_.

 

Caitlin breaks from the kiss with a high, reedy noise, and the hitch in Lisa’s breath tells Caitlin more than any words ever could. Lisa threads her fingers through the loosened bun, keeping the pressure firm but light, and her other hand strokes up Caitlin’s side, fingers splaying in almost perfect alignment over the line of her ribs.

 

“ _God_ ,” Lisa groans raggedly against Caitlin’s neck, nipping at the hollow of her throat and making her arch up so that every inch of them from hip to chest presses together, taut muscle against firm, unyielding skin, and Caitlin’s eyes flutter closed at the contact. “I want to take you _apart_.”

 

Caitlin shudders, chokes out a curse, tries to take a moment to remember how to _breathe_ —and when did her hand get underneath the line of Lisa’s dress to stroke at the smooth skin of her thigh? And when did her own dress get rucked up almost to her waist, with Lisa’s fingers caressing, rubbing teasing circles right where the crease of her hip meets the edge of the cute lacey underwear she bought last week because she thought they made her butt look great in this dress—

 

“Shh, shh, come on—what about in here, I don’t think— _oh my god_!”

 

Lisa springs back from Caitlin so quickly she has trouble tracking the movement (and wonders whimsically at the thought of Lisa and _vibrating_ for all of a second before she pushes the thought from her mind, _a time and a place_ ), and they both scramble to make themselves at least somewhat decent as the fire from their arousal swiftly gets snuffed by the embarrassment of being caught.

 

“Shit, oh my god, I am _so_ sor— _Caitlin_?!”

 

“Iris!” Caitlin squeaks, and she feels the flush rise high in her cheeks as Iris splutters, eyes boggling. “Eddie—oh _Jesus_ —” She covers her eyes with one hand, unable to fight against the giggles erupting out of her, as she takes in the sight of Eddie’s rumpled slacks and half-unbuttoned shirt.

 

“We just—” Iris tries, but she gives up her defense in the next second, joining Caitlin in her giggle spree. “Had the same idea as you, apparently.”

 

“It would seem so,” Lisa says, raising an amused eyebrow at the newlywed couple, and Eddie blushes furiously as Iris smiles sheepishly.

 

“Sorry for—you know, intruding,” Iris says, waving a hand at the two of them. She frowns, though, apparently realizing she has no idea who Caitlin’s partner is. “I’m so sorry, you are…?”

 

“Someone who would very much like to get back to what she was doing,” Lisa replies, not unkindly, her gaze finding Caitlin’s. Caitlin worries her bottom lip between her teeth, enjoying the way liquid heat seems to pool from Lisa’s bright eyes at the action. “I’m sure you understand,” Lisa continues, her eyes glued to Caitlin’s mouth, and Caitlin grins salaciously.

 

“Right—yes!” Eddie finally stammers out. “We’ll leave you two to, ah—”

 

“There’s another storage room at the other end of the hall,” Lisa says idly, and Iris and Eddie vanish without another word.

 

Caitlin slumps back against the wall, throwing an arm over her face and laughing helplessly. “Oh my god, I am _never_ going to hear the end of this.”

 

Lisa only hums, brow quirking upward in a slight tick of amusement. She pushes her body flush against Caitlin’s, pressing her firmly into the wall, fingers immediately finding Caitlin’s hip and tracing swirling patterns there, and Caitlin exhales shakily as the contact sends goosebumps up her spine and stokes the fire pooling low and cascading like blazing lava through every inch of her body.

 

“Now,” Lisa purrs, and Caitlin shivers at the promise in her voice. “Where were we?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I had the idea for the last scene before I had anything else written, but had a hard time fitting it into the story as a whole. I debated cutting it out altogether for about two seconds before deciding to just include it anyway, so... you're welcome?)
> 
> Join me in my love for these two amazingly badass ladies (and really, _all_ the badass ladies we've been gifted with on this damn show) on [tumblr](http://that-pumpkinspicewhitegirl.tumblr.com)!


End file.
